Die kalte Tote Leiche, Psychosomatik Freezer
by Celllo
Summary: Neben dem Bett, ein kleiner Nachttisch, auf ihm lag ein Märchenbuch namens Bibel, das hatte King Cold, sein Vater vor einiger Zeit von einer seiner reisen mitgebracht. Freezer liebte die Märchen, die darin standen, seine Lieblingsperson war ein sogenannte
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ich hoffe ihr findet daran gefallen, schreibt mir schön Reviews.

Das ist ein Drama das sowohl Physische wie Psychische Gewalt enthalten wird und wird vor allem im späteren verlauf auch sehr Brutal und Blutig, glaube ich zumindest, daher nichts für Zartbeseitete, ja.

Die kalte Tote Leiche, Psychosomatik Freezer

Kapitel 1: Welch schöner Morgen

Kraftvolle rote Augen durch drangen die bittere Kälte der Nacht und erblickten den Sternenklaren Himmel, der das Firmament erhellte. Im Schnee saß der kleiner Freezer, blutverschmiert war sein Schmächtiger Körper, die Arme fest umschlungen um die Beine, der Schwanz wedelte unaufhörlich in der Luft. Seine Lieblingskuscheldecke war um den rücken gelegt, sie trug den Beinamen Lili, unzertrennlich waren beide miteinander verbunden, überall nahm er sie hin mit.

Der eisige griff bitterster Kälte schlug um sich, stark wehte der Wind der seine Wangen rot werden lies, das war selbst für seine Gattung zu kalt.

Der Kopf Freezers lehnte auf den Knien, traurig Blickte er in den Sternenhimmel, viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, wie konnte so ein Grausamer Tag, nur so schön Enden?.

Es war früh am morgen und die Sonne erleuchtete das Schlafgemach des kleinen Freezers, groß war es mit einem riesigen Himmelbett. Lila war das Zimmer, von Kopf bis Fuß, die Lieblingsfarbe des kleinen Freezers. Überall im Zimmer verteilt lag Spielzeug herum, das einem das durchqueren des Zimmers beinahe unmöglich machte, ohne in irgendetwas hin einzutreten. Allerlei Sachen, von Springschachtel, Puppen über Raumgleiter bis zu Bauklötzen waren vertreten.

Sanft schlief Freezer, mit dem Daumen im Mund, Sauggeräusche waren zu vernehmen, die im großen Raum sacht widerhalten. Seine Lili hatte er fest umschlossen und schmiegte sich an sie, seelenruhig schlief er wie ein kleiner Engel.

Neben dem Bett, ein kleiner Nachttisch, auf ihm lag ein Märchenbuch namens Bibel, das hatte King Cold, sein Vater vor einiger Zeit von einer seiner reisen mitgebracht. Freezer liebte die Märchen, die darin standen, seine Lieblingsperson war ein sogenannter Gott, er fand ihn so theatralisch, ihr das Fegefeuer, da die Pest, dort eine Plage, er fand diesen Gott so herrlich Böse, das gefiel ihm so sehr, das ihm jede Nacht seine Mami aus dem Buch ein Märchen vorlas.

Plötzlich, in die fast stille des Zimmers hinein, war ein knarrendes Geräusch zu vernehmen, langsam öffnete sich die Türe. Ein Schatten fiel über eben jene ins Zimmer ein und wanderte langsam auf den noch schlummernden Freezer zu, der weiterhin fleißig mit seinem Daumen beschäftigt war.

Behutsam ging der Schatten vor, wollte er doch den kleinen Freezer nicht damit wecken durch einen Aufschrei eines unachtsamen Schrittes, ihn zu wecken. Den so manches Bauklötzchen konnte, vor allem wen es sich heimtückisch in einen Nerv rein bohrte, schmerzen verursachen die man nicht einmal seinem schlimmsten Feind wünschte. Mittlerweile war der Schatten am Bett angekommen, geschickt überstieg er das Puppenhäuschen, indessen ersten Etage sich gerade ein Teddy und eine Vegeta-Actionfigur zum Kaffee trinken trafen. Was die zwei entblößten Barbiepuppen, einen Stock weiter oben taten, war durch ihre explizite Körperhaltung nicht mehr notwendig zu erläutern.

Vorsichtig schlich der Schatten an der Bettkante entlang, wobei er das Schlummernde Gesicht des kleinen Freezers liebevoll begutachtete, dann setzte er sich fast schwebend auf das Bett nieder und legte graziel seine Hand auf Freezers Schulter, der immer noch mit dem befeuchten des Daumens beschäftigt war.

„Freezchen?, Freezchen?,..........wach auf mein Schatz, wir haben einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen."

Doch Freezchen quängelte, unruhig bewegte er sich etwas hin und her und saugte fester am Daumen, der mittlerweile wie eine verschrumpelte Dattel aus sah. Seine Lili drückte er noch fester an sich,

„Freezchen Schatz, du musst aufstehen, die Sonne lacht." Langsam öffneten sich die kleinen Äuglein von Freezchen, der ziemlich verschlafen um sich sah und sich aufsetzte. Gähnen musste er erst mal und dann rieb er sich die Äuglein um sich anschließend ganz groß zu machen, in dem er sich Streckte.

Etwas verschlafen blickt er auf das Schattenhafte wessen, das ganz ruhig und friedlich da saß,

„Mami?, bist du das?" Gähnte er und bohrte sich in der Nase,

„Ja Freezchen mein Schatz und du weist doch du sollst dir nicht in der Nase bohren."

Seine Augen weiteten sich und über beide Ohren strahlend fiel er ihr um den Hals,

„Guten morgen Mami!"

Ganz fest drückten sich die beiden, ein Herz erwärmendes lächeln zauberte sich über ihre Gesichter,

Freezchen wollte gar nicht mehr ablassen, vor allem nicht bei dem Gedanken das er nachher in die Schule musste. Die Anderen mochten ihn nämlich nicht sonderlich, er war ihnen zu vornehm, zu elegant, ein Schwächling, ein Weichei, Deckenkuschler, aber bevor man weiter ausartet.

Sanft und liebevoll drückte sie Freezchen weg von sich, der sie daraufhin etwas Traurig anstarrte, an liebsten wäre er für ewig in ihren Armen verweilt. Mit Beruhigender stimme sagte sie,

„Freezchen du musst jetzt zur Schule..."

Voller unerwarten fiel ein Sarkastisch angehauchter Satz in den Raum,

„Ja.., Freezchen du musst zur Schule."

Leicht giftig starrte Freezchen in die richtung aus der der Satz kam, die Schultern waren angezogen und die Fäuste geballt. Das konnte nur Cooler sein, die Mutter würdigte ihn keines Blickes und richtete ihr Augenmerk weiter auf ihr Freezchen, fragte Cooler jedoch trocken,

„Was willst du ihr?"

„Aber, aber Mutter, spricht man so mit seinem Erst geborenen Sohn?"

Selbstbewusst und leicht Arrogant gab dies Cooler von sich als er auf die Beiden zu schlenderte, natürlich auf das Spielzeug achtend. Freezchen bekam, als er genug Mut gesammelt hatte nun auch seinen Mund auf,

„Du weist, du sollst mich nicht Freezchen nennen!"

„Aber natürlich...............Freezchen"

Nun richtete die Mutter doch ihren blick auf ihren erst geborenen, er war nicht voll Zorn, doch Liebe zu ihren Sohn spiegelte sich darin auch nicht wieder,

„Cooler hör auf deinen Bruder zu ärgern, Freezchen Schatz ignoriere ihn einfach, ja?"

Das grinsen was Coolers Gesicht zuvor noch zierte, schwand sein blick wurde ernsthafter, mit kraftvoller stimme erwiderte er auf diese äusserung seiner Mutter,

„Ach ja Mutter, so wie du das ignorierst was Vater macht!"

Mit so einer äusserung hatte sie anscheinend nicht gerechnet und wendete sich nachdenklich von Cooler ab, ihr blick war, nicht definierbar.

Nun zog sich wieder ein breites grinsen in das Gesicht Coolers, der sich über diesen schlag anscheinend freute, ein Triumph,

„So Mutter, dann gehe ich mal wieder"

Gab Cooler von sich, als ob er nur gekommen wäre um zu siegen.

Freezchen war über diese Situation verwirrt, er verstand sie nicht, warum war seine Mutter auf einmal so bedrückt?.

„Mami was ist den?"

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen zog sich ihre Mine wieder zu einem glücklichen, völlig überzeugenden Lächeln zurück.

„Nichts Schatz, mach dich jetzt fertig, ja?"

Nur widerspenstig setzte sich Freezchen in Bewegung, seine Decke natürlich im Schlepptau, er sprang vom Bett auf den Fußboden und ging in richtung Bad. Lili zog er hinter sich her wobei er so manches Spielzeug ungewollt mit nahm, allerdings nicht sonderlich weit.

Als er seinen Bruder passierte hatte Freezchen nur ein freches Zungen raus strecken für ihn übrig.

„Idiot" sprach Freezchen, Cooler lies sich jedoch nicht davon reizten und ging seines Weges.

Freezchen war nun im Bad, das ebenfalls komplett Lila war, von den Kacheln bis zur Toilette.

Über Geschmack lässt sich streiten, zunächst nahm er eine Morgendusche, was ihm auch sichtlich Spaß machte, dann jedoch kam etwas was er gar nicht mochte, Zähne putzen.

Spitzelnd schaute Freezchen um sich, erst nach rechts dann nach links, zufrieden grinste er und wollte nach dem er sich vergewissert hatte das seine Mutter nicht dar war, die lästige und nach seiner Meinung völlig unnötige Handlung überspringen.

Gerade wollte sich Freezchen, klammheimlich davon schleichen, da stand auch schon seine Mutter völlig selbst zufrieden grinsend da ihn ertappt zu haben.

„Nana Freezchen, nur ein sauberer Mund ist ein glücklicher Mund. Ab Zähne putzen"

Nur sehr widerwillig gab sich Freezchen den geradezu schrecklichen Quallen der ekelhaft schmeckenden Zahnpaste hin, langsam putzte er mit der Cellzahnpurtse im Mund auf und ab die Zähnchen.

So machte er es sogar richtig, weil seine Mutter sonst sowieso von ihm verlangen würde sich die Zähne nochmal zu putzen was er um jeden preis verhindern wollte, auch wen das bedeutete das er dass eklige zeug mehrere Minuten im Mund haben musste.

Jeder zog war eine Qual für ihn, die Minuten kamen ihm wie Stunden vor, nicht abwartend könnend endlich das zeug auszuspucken.

Doch endlich war es soweit und spontan Verlies ihn auch schon das ihm wohl niemals sympathisch werdende Zeug, in richtung Becken. Anschließend spülte er den Mund aus.

„Fertig Mami!"

Kaum hatte Freezchen das gesagt spurtete er auch schon überhastet aus dem Raum, zu seinem Schulrucksack auf seinem Schreibtisch lag und kramte darin nach etwas, natürlich war er Lila. Seine Mutter stand nur etwas erstaunt am Türbogen und beobachtete das treiben ihres Jungen, allerlei Papier zog er heraus, sehr ordentlich war er anscheinend nicht bis er mit einem seiner Papiere wieder zu seiner Mutter sprang, wobei er schier in eines dieser geradezu bösartigen Bauklötze getreten wäre.

Voller stolz streckte er das Papier seiner Mutter entgegen, die es dann ergriff, zufrieden stützte Freezchen die Fäuste in die Hüften nach der Art, was sagst du jetzt Mami.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht betrachtete sie das Bild das Freezchen da gemalt hatte,

„Und Mami was sagst du, das sollte ich für die Schule heute malen"

„Sehr schon Schatz, hast du das gemalt"

Langsam zog Freezchen seine Mutter zu sich runter um ihr das Bild zu erklären,

„Siehst du da Mami?, das bist du und da ist Vati"

„Und wo ist dein Bruder, Freezchen?"

Mit einem frechen grinsen im Gesicht deutete Freezchen mit dem Finger auf das Grab am Bildrand ihn.

Seine Mutter gab keinen Kommentar dazu und gab das Bild dann an Freezchen zurück,

„Zeig es doch deinem Papa"

Etwas traurig starrte Freezchen zur Seite,

„Glaubst du das interessiert Vati?"

„Aber natürlich Schatz"

„Na gut" gab Freezchen von sich, holte seinen Rucksack und ging in aus dem Zimmer.

Etwas bedrückt ging er den großen und sehr langen Gang entlang, den Rucksack auf den Schultern und das Bild in der Hand.

Ein schweifender blick aus den Fenster sagte ihm das es draußen Schneite, zum Glück war es im Palast schon warm, auch wen das bei seiner Rasse nicht von Nöten war.

Im Gang waren überall Gemälde und Wandteppiche an den Wänden und ein, wie sollte es auch anders sein, Lila Teppich der auf weisen Fliesen lag zierte den Boden. In regelmäßigen Abständen traf Freezchen zudem immer wieder Wachen, die starr als wären sie ihrer Seele beraubt da standen und keinen Ton von sich gaben.

Schritt für schritt kam Freezchen einem großen Tor immer näher das mit bedrohlich wirkenden Fratzen, Souveränität und Macht ausstrahlen sollte, was bei Freezchen aufjedenfall funktionierte.

Er fürchtete sich immer noch jedes mal wen er das Tor sah, die Fratzen tauchten sogar in träumen von ihm auf, ohne die Wachen aufgefordert zu haben öffneten sie knarrend und quietschend das Tor das die grenze zum Thronsaal war.

Ehrfurchtsvoll trat Freezchen ein, völlig unbegründet, der Thronsaal war der größte Raum des gesamten Palastes, doch wirkte er jeher über wuchtet und protzig als wirklich ehrfurchtsvoll, würdevoll und schön, der Innenarchiteckt gehört erschlagen.

In jenem Raum derweil wurde eine Debatte geführt die King Cold als König leitete, alle wichtigen vertretter der Arme waren da, wurde doch ein Plan geschmiedet mit dem man neue Planeten erobern wollte, schüchtern bewegte sich Freezchen auf seinen Vater zu der hitzig diskutierte.

Die Herren saßen an einem Runden Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes,

„Wir sollten den Planeten Vegeta-sei zunächst nicht erobern diese Sayjins sind wilde...."

„.....Wo liegt dann das Problem"

„Sie sind äußerst stark und könnten wenn sie sich zusammen schließen extrem gefährlich werden..."

Und so ging das weiter, Freezchen interessierte es nicht und so hörte er auch nicht weiter zu, abgesehen davon das er sowieso nur die Hälfte verstand und wahrnahm.

Freezchen stand nun bei seinem Vater der ihn überhaupt nicht war nahm, vorsichtig zog Freezchen am Umhang seines Vaters,

„Vati, Vati schau mal ich habe ein Bild gemalt"

King Cold sah nicht mal zu seinem Sohn ihn und gab nur mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung ein,

„Ja, ja sehr schon Junge"

von sich.

„Vati du hast gar nicht geschaut, guck doch ihr?"

Freezchen deutete auf die Figur seines Vater auf dem Bild ihn, was im übrigen ziemlich dilettantisch gemalt war, was aber für einen Achtjährigen völlig in Ordnung war.

King Cold aber ignorierte Freezchen einfach und führte weiter seine Debatte, Freezchen hin dessen war über das Desinteresse seines Vater traurig, auch wen es nicht ganz unerwartet für ihn kam so kullerte dennoch ein tränchen über seine Wangen, King Cold der von der Anwesenheit seines Sohnes allmählich genervt war gab nur von sich,

„Feezchen könntest du jetzt gehen"

„Äh?, ja Vati"

Sich hängend und traurig schlenderte Freezchen von dannen.

Das erste Kapitel ist fertig, toll nicht?. Schreibt mir fleißig Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo „Liebe" Leute, erst großes Interesse bekunden und dann hinterlässt mir keiner eine Review ja ja ja, das ist nicht nett*heul*.

Le Kapitel 2, da habt ihr.

Die kalte Tote Leiche, Psychosomatik Freezer

Kapitel 2: Welch schöner Tag, teil 1

Langsam taumelte Freezchen richtung Tor das ihm noch zuvor Angst machte, jetzt jedoch waren ihm die Fratzen egal, die so bedrohlich drein blickten, die Debatte während dessen, ging lautstark weiter unter King Cold.

Freezchen strich sich sanft mit dem Handrücken über die Wange, auf der der verlauf des Tränchens noch wahrzunehmen war. Traurig war sein Blick der sich auf den geschmacklos Lilanenboden richtete. Von Anfang an war ihm klar das sein Vater kein Interesse an dem Bild haben würde und doch ging er zu ihm, wollte er doch seiner Mutter diese Bitte nicht ausschlagen.

Nein zu sagen viel ihm nämlich nicht gerade leicht, war in ihm der drang doch groß allen zu gefallen und Sympathisch zu sein, ganz zu schweigen davon das nein, Auseinandersetzung bedeutete.

Das war selbst bei seiner Mutter so, die Person die er am meisten Liebte. Als Freezchen das Tor durchschritten hatte fiel dieses, durch das tun der Wachen, auch schon wieder Lautstark zu.

Der Hall des Klanges, schalte im ganzen Palast wieder, leicht zitterte der Boden und die Fenster klirrten.

Freezchen der in seine Gedankenwelt eingetaucht war wurde durch dieses tun auch gleich wieder unsanft aus dieser heraus gerissen und fiel erschrocken auf die Knie, den blick zu Boden gerichtet.

„Aber Freezchen, du brauchst nicht vor mir auf die Knie zufallen, ein leichter Knicks tut es auch"

Leicht schwoll die Unterlippe von Freezchen an, als er das vernahm, mit Wütendem Blick hob er seinen Kopf an, so einen Spruch konnte nur Cooler von sich geben, mal abgesehen davon das Freezchen ihn an der Stimmen erkannt hatte,

„Las mich in ruhe Cooler, du weist du sollst mich nicht ärgern, sonst sage ich das Mami"

Seine stimme zu erheben traute sich Freezchen komischerweise nur bei ihm, er war die einzige Person gegen die er sich währte, wen auch nur verbal.

Sobald es Körperlich würde jedoch, lehnte sich Freezchen auch nicht gegen ihn auf und lies es über sich ergehen, Cooler amüsierte es hin dessen das sein Bruder sich gegen ihn auflehnte, die verzweifelten versuche ihm verbal zu Kontern, die jedes mal wieder kläglich und erbärmlich scheiterten, wie demütigend, brachten ihn doch immer wieder zum Grinsen und Lachen.

Herrisch stand Cooler da, und blickte Freezchen geradezu triumphierend an, ein breites grinsen war in seinem Gesicht deutlich wahrzunehmen,

„Uhhhhuhuh ich zittere schon vor Aaaangst, Mami, soll sie nur kommen...... na los stehe auf wir müssen zur Schule....Freezchen"

Hämisch lachte Cooler als er den Satz vollendet hatte, und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

Nichts sagte Freezchen dazu, was sein Bruder von sich gab.

Manchmal hatte er richtig Angst vor seinem Bruder, kalt lief es ihm über den Rücken, als er, soll sie nur kommen, gesagt hatte, mit so einem verachtenden, hasserfüllten Ton. Als ob er sie...., schnell stand Freezchen auf um den Schulweg nicht alleine gehen zu müssen, gerade jetzt wollte er eigentlich nicht in der nähe seines Bruders sein und doch, musste er wenn er nicht alleine den weg 'laufen' wollte.

Erhobenen Hauptes ging Cooler mit seiner Umhängetasche, die den Ersatz für den geradezu ekelhaft ordinären Schulrucksack darstellte, den Gang entlang.

Die Ehrfurcht die er ausstrahlte war selbst so groß, das einige wachen die ihn erblickten ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl bekamen, ein selbst zufriedenes grinsen zierte sein Gesicht und seine Augen, die so stark vor Hass und Wahn aufflammten, zwängten einen geradezu auf die knie. Unheimlich war er vielen der Untertanen und Soldaten, so das sie sich nicht einmal trauten ihm zu widersprechen, sofern er einen Fehler begann und das obwohl er erst Dreizehn Jahre jung war.

Unsicher tapste Freezchen hinter ihm her, am liebsten hätte er jetzt seine Lili aus dem Schulrucksack raus geholt und sie ganz fest umschlungen, aber konnte er dies nicht tun. Cooler hätte sie ihm gleich weggenommen und womöglich noch verbrannt, das musste Freezchen zumindest annähmen, bei der Natur die sein Bruder an den Tag legte.

Den Rucksack den er zuvor noch in den Händen hielt warf er sich nun über den Rücken, den sie waren den langen Gang entlang mittlerweile bei den Teleportern angekommen.

Freezchen wurde durch genau diese Dinger in die Zwangssituation gebracht mit Cooler zusammen zur Schule zu gehen, den er hatte Angst sie alleine zu benutzen, was wohlgemerkt Coolers schuld war, so hatte nämlich dieser die Boshaftigkeit an den Tag gelegt, Freezchen eine Geschichte zu erzählen, bei der jemand mal das Ding benutzt haben soll und als er an dem anderen Ort auftauchte wo er hinteleportiert werden wollte soll sein inneres nach außen gekehrt worden sein, angesichts dieser Tatsache, die ihm im übrigen auch Albträume bescherte, war es nicht verwunderlich das Freezchen vor ihnen angst hatte, sprich den Teleportern.

Nun standen sie da an dem Gerät, das Freezchen lies erzittern, da die Geräte alle im voraus immer eingestellt waren, was sich durchaus durch die Faulheit mancher Leute erklären lies, konnte man sich das Zielort einstellen logischerweise sparen und so gingen die beiden einfach zu dem Gerät das zur Schule Teleportierte, ihr aussehen war relativ einfach, ein kreisrundes Objekt unten und oben aus Kaltem Metal das Weiß lackiert war.

Freezchen der das Objekt der Vernichtung ängstlich ansah stand verhämt da und fragte mit zittriger stimme,

„Cooler können wir nicht zu Fuß gehen?"

Schaden freudig grinste Cooler in das Gesicht Freezchens hinein,

„Aber, aber Freezchen du willst mir doch nicht die Freude nehmen mir dein innerstes zu offenbaren, oder?hehehehehehehe"

Sprach Cooler und stoß Freezchen heimtückisch in das Gerät das sogleich seine Arbeit voll richtete und ihn zur Schule brachte.

Als Freezchen wenige sekunden später in der Schule raus kam, genauer gesagt im Gang der Schule, stolperte dieser aus dem Gerät heulend und schreiend heraus.

Da King Cold beauftragt hatte diese Schule erbauen zu lassen, nicht ganz freiwillig wie man sich bei seiner Person denken kann, man beachte da lieber die Mutter, fand sich Freezchen wieder, wieder auf einem geschmacklos Lilanenboden, gefliest war dieser.

Als auch Cooler erschien und breit grinsend auf ihn zu trat,

„Und Freezchen wie war es den so?, hast du deine Innereien gesehen?, die Leber? und nicht zu vergessen dein kleines, schwaches auf und ab pochendes Herz?"

Freezchen weinte bitterlichst und seine Nase lief auch, nun blieben immer mehr Leute um hin stehen und starrten ihn an, den kleinen Weinenden jungen.

Keiner machte sich die mühe in aufzuhelfen, geschweige den das überhaupt einer auf die Idee kam, manche kicherten leise, andere zeigten mit den Finger auf hin und sprachen was für ein Weiche, eine Heulsuse und der gleichen er doch sei, was Freezchen dazu veranlasste nur noch heftiger zu weinen.

Coolers blick wandelte sich langsam in einen verachtenden und böswilligen blickt. Er blickte von oben auf ihn herab,

„Wie erbärmlich"

Mehr brachte er nicht über die Lippen und ging, der angesammelte Haufen von Kindern und Jugendlichen machte platz für ihn, Freezchen gab von sich,

„Du bist sooooo gemein Cooler, du bist doch mein Bruder du musst doch lieb zu mir sein"

Cooler blieb auf diese Aussage Freezchens stehen, sein blick war querr auf den Boden gerichtet, leicht zuckte seine Hand, dann drehte er sich um und starrte Freezchen an, sein blick war voller Wahn, fast schmerzverzerrt.

Dann erhob er die Hand ganz langsam und in aller ruhe, sein Zeigefinger richtete sich auf und gab einen Todesstrahl ab, Freezchen stockte der Atem, sein blick erstarrte, der Mund war weit aufgerissen, die drumherum stehenden schrien auf.

Leicht streifte dieser Strahl Freezchens Backe, einen kratzer hatte er verursacht, ein bisschen Blut trat aus und lief die Backe herunter.

Die Attacke traf die ebenfalls geschmacklose Lila Wand hinter Freezchen, dann schrie Cooler in Wahn und Aggressionen auf,

„Wenn du es noch einmal wagst mir zu sagen was ich zu empfinden habe.........werde ich dich Toten"

Fertig hinterlasst Reviews,


	3. Chapter 3

**ÜBERARBEITET**

HALLO!!!!!! lang lang ist es her, doch nun fand ich mal wieder die Zeit, die mir doch jedes mal wieder zu entrinnen scheint.

So, ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen das Blut Freezers ROT zu nennen weil es ROT sein soll XD. Aus dem einfachen Grunde heraus das man mit ROTEM BLUT mehr Assoziationen hat als mit Lilanem*Kopfnick*

Nun zu den Beziehungen der einzelnen Personen, diese werde ich nach und nach aufklären was den Leser erstens zwingt schön zu ende zu lesen und zweitens veranlasst nach zu denken.

Ein Beispiel: Kapitel eins Taucht eine Figur auf und in Kapitel drei erklärt sich der Charakter und die Beziehung zu anderen wodurch das Handel der Figur im ersten Kapitel erst durch das Dritte Kapitel verständlich und logisch wird, so ist es von mir gedacht.*hihi*

Warnung! Das erste Kapitel in dem mehr Gewalt auftritt.

Kapitel 3: Welch schöner Tag, teil 2 (Ich weis wahnsinnig Kreativ)

Wie verwurzelt kniete Freezer da, keinen Muskel konnte er bewegen, sein Herz pochte wie wild unaufhörlich gegen seine Brust, als ob man auf sie einschlagen würde, immer und immer wieder.

Seine Mimik war erstarrt, keinerlei regung war zu vernehmen, nicht mal ein zucken, keinen Augenschlag wagte er zu machen, schock, wie gemeiselt in seinem Gesicht.

Cooler der nach wie vor mit erhobenen Arm da stand, den Zeigefinger auf Freezer gerichtet, sprach kein weiteres Wort.

Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und seine Pupillen erstarrt im eisigen weiß seiner Augäpfel.

Der Wahn der in innen verankert war, war so Furcht einflößend das Freezer der Atem stockte und sich ein leichtes Gefühl des Erstickens breit machte, das ihn fast in innerliche Panik geraten lies.

Beide starrten sich direkt in die Augen, Freezer empfand den Blick, daneben das er im eine Angst bereitete die er noch nie in solch einer form empfand, als den unangenehmsten den er jemals zu geworfen bekam.

Dieser Wahn volle blick durchbohrte gerade zu seinen Körper, langsam riss er jede einzelne Faser seines Fleisches auf, wo man hinsah war nur Blut, rot floss es lieblich seinen Körper entlang und zog seine Bahnen.

Dieser Blick fraß sich weiter durch das Fleisch zu seinen Eingeweiden hervor die in Fetzen gerissen wurden und eine schleimige, glitschige Einheit ergaben in der allerlei Körperflüssigkeiten und Organbrocken waren wahrzunehmen, der Gestank muss bestialisch gewesen sein.

Doch plötzlich verflog der Wahn in Coolers Augen und machte Trauer platz, der Schock brannte sich Freezer noch tiefer in das Gesicht hinein, jetzt wusste er gar nicht mehr was er denken sollte.

Von Emotionen gepackt rannte Cooler zu seinem kleinem Bruder unerwartet hin, warf sich auf den geschmacklos Lilanen Boden und legte fest seine Arme um Freezer, die Kinder um sich herum gar nicht wahrnehmend.

Es kullerten keine Tränen über seine Wange doch war dennoch Coolers stimme mit Trauer erfühlt was Freezer nun eine geistige reise ins nichts bescherte, Cooler schrie geradezu voller reue auf,

„Freezer! Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht weh tuen!"

Dann löste sich unerwartet die Umarmung, so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Nun richtete Cooler seinen Blick in die Augen Freezers und suchte verzweifelt nach Annahme die jedoch nicht kam. Freezer war in Geistigen Sphären die man unmöglich erreichen konnte, gerade deswegen gab er auch keinen Ton von sich.

Seine geradezu leblos nach unten hängenden Arme zeugten davon das er die Umarmung die davor statt fand nicht erwidert hatte, vollkommen desillusioniert starrte er vor sich hin.

Cooler geriet etwas in Panik so hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt und redete auf Freezer ein,

„Freezer tut es noch weh! Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen!.."

Doch nun schwieg Cooler plötzlich und schaute umher, den erst jetzt registrierte er wieder das noch andere um ihn herum standen die ihn mit angst verzehrtem Gesicht anstarrten.

Langsam erhob sich Cooler vom Boden, sein Kopf war gesenkt, ein Breites Grinsen war über seine Lippen und er stampfte auf.

Der dumpfe klang lies alle erzittern und zurückschrecken als ob sie gleich des Todes wehren, bösartiges lachen schallte wieder, Cooler amüsierte es anscheinend das die Kinder vor ihm angst hatten, mit lauter stimme sprach er,

„Wenn irgendjemand es wagt etwas über dies ihr zu verlieren dann werde ich ihn Töte ist das klar?"

Niemand brachte auch nur einen Ton über die Lippen und Freezer dümpelte immer noch im nichts vor sich her. Cooler schrie auf,

„Ich habe gefragt ob das klar ist!"

Völlig verängstigt rannten die Kinder in ihre Klassenräume und überrannte sich fast selber,

„Gut"

Fast surreal mutete diese Szene an, kein einziges Kind wagte es zu wieder sprechen aber andererseits war Cooler ziemlich stark, der Sohn des Königs und außerdem waren die Gepflogenheiten was das benehmen betrifft nicht ganz so ''Human''moralisch gesinnt wie auf anderen Planeten.

Nun packte Cooler Freezer am Hals hob ihn hoch und verpasste im eine Backen schelle wodurch Freezer wieder zu besinnung kam, dann lies Cooler in los. Freezer fiel zu Boden auf die Knie, Cooler ging nun in sein Klassenzimmer und rief Freezer noch hinterher,

„Freezchen gehe lieber in dein Klassenzimmer!"

Mehr kam nicht von ihm, Freezer war total perplex kein einziger Gedanke durchzog sein Gehirn, er fing einfach an zu weinen, auf diesem geschmacklos Lilanem Boden.

Er wusste nicht genau wieso aber er musste einfach weinen, es klingelte zur ersten Stunde doch das hielt die Tränen nicht auf, diese bahnten sich weiter ihren weg durch die Tränendrüsen.

Langsam schritte waren zu vernehmen, sacht schallten sie über die Gänge. Ein Lehrer verursachte diese Klänge auf den Lilanem Fließen, genauer gesagt Freezers Klassenlehrer Herr Horst. Ein ziemlich unangenehmer Zeitgenosse, er kam hin und wieder im Gang oder auch Flur an einem überdimensionalen Gemälde von King Cold vorbei, das stilistisch die leeren Wände schmücken sollte. Ob dies gelang ist sicherlich Ansichtssache

Die Gemälde im übrigen trafen nicht gerade die Schokoladenseite von King Cold sofern er überhaupt eine besaß. Als Freezer bemerkte das das sein Lehrer sein musste der da kam, sprang er schnell auf den er wusste das dieser Lehrer nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm umgehen würde wen er ihn sehen würde.

Wie gesagt rohe Sitten, Freezer erhob sich vom Boden und rannte in sein Klassenzimmer in dem bereits alle anderen Klassenkameraden saßen.

Wilder Radau herrschte in der Klasse die sich geradezu Affenartig verhielt, was Freezer mehr als nur nervte. Heute jedoch war er nicht in der Verfassung sich darüber aufzuregen, wie man sich denken kann.

Aber wie dem auch sei, kaum hatte Freezer das schon wieder sehr geschmacklos eingerichtete Zimmer betreten, das im Grunde wie ein Stinknormales Klassenzimmer aussah, nur das es eben alles sehr Klischeehaft Alien mäßig angehaucht war, mit Silber und so.

Den Lilanen Boden muss man eigentlich nicht mehr erwähnen, als die Kinder ihn war nahmen kam das gleich bleibende und über die Zeit nicht sonderlich Kreativer gewordener Begrüßungskomitee zum einsatz, das welch Überraschung eine Begrüßung von sich gab,

„Höllichen Freezchen wie geht's denn so"

Diese Kinder waren die personifizierte Kreativität in Person, Freezer ignorierte diese jedoch und saß sich auf seinen Platz ganz vorne am Lehrerpult hin.

Er war in Gedanken vertieft die um seinen Bruder kreisten, wie konnte er nur so Brutal und im anderen Moment geradezu Hand zahm sein.

Freezer verstand das verhalten nicht und wusste auch gar nicht wie er jetzt zu seinem Bruder stand, früher mochte er ihn gar nicht weil Cooler immer so gemein zu ihm war, er schlug in auch ab und zu aber so richtig verletzt hatte er ihn nie.

Freezer wusste einfach nicht wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte, er war einfach nur verwirrt und bekam auch langsam Kopf weh von der ganzen Sache. Bis ihn ein lauten knall auf den Tisch aufschrecken ließ,

„Hey Freezchen ich reden mit dir, du Blödes Mutter Söhnchen also antworte auch!"

Freezer hatte in seinem Denken nicht bemerkt das er angesprochen wurde. Er hob den Kopf und blickte ihn drei Gesichter.

Diese Drei Gesichter inklusive ihrer Körper, massakrierten Freezer wirklich ziemlich gerne werdend die anderen natürlich immer nur zu sahen und kicherten.

„Freezchen ich habe gefragt ob du deine Hausaufgabe dabei hast"

Freezer der natürlich Angst vor den dreien hatte, sie ärgerten ihn ziemlich häufig und verprügelten ihn auch ab und zu, kramte ohne Wiederworte nervös in seinem Schulrucksack und holte das Bild heraus.

„Dein Bruder hat dich ja voll fertig gemacht nicht? Du blöde Pissnelke"

Freezer ignorierte diese Worte und schaute nur beschämt auf den Boden, bis ihm einer der Dreien das Bild aus der Hand riss und es fast dadurch zerrissen hätte,

„Iced gib das bitte wieder zurück, mache es bitte nicht kaputt"

Freezer wollte nach dem Bild greifen aber die anderen beiden hielten ihn zurück, Iced starrte das Bild an,

„Wieso sollte ich es zurück geben du Idiot!, deswegen solltest du es ja raus holen. Der Hellste bist du ja nicht gerade was? Leute seht auch das an, er hat seinen Bruder in einem Grab dargestellt so viel Schwarzen Humor hätte ich der Weichbirne gar nicht zugetraut und da seht euch das an er und hält die Hand seiner Mutter und seines Vaters"

Die Drei starrten auf das Bild und kichert, einer gab von sich,

„Was für ein Idiot!"

Und dann sprach Iced,

„Freezchen wieso hast du dich Hand in Hand mit deinem Vater gemalt bist du etwa ne Schwuchtel?

Und außerdem, vielleicht weist du es ja noch nicht aber...... dein Vater hasst dich"

Freezer verkrampfte sich als er das vernahm und krallte sich fest in seinen Rucksack,

„Vati hast mich nicht, er hat mich ganz doll lieb, verstanden!"

„Oh habe ich da etwa eine weitere Schwachstelle an dir entdeckt? Freezchen dein Vater hasst dich ich habe doch gehört wie er mit meinem Papi darüber geredet hat er hat gesagt das du ein nutzloses Balg bist, eine Schande für die Familie!"

Freezer krallt sich immer mehr in den Rucksack rein. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, er hoffte das der Lehrer bald kommen würde, doch der war auf dem Gang verhindert,

„Das stimmt gar nicht, du hast das bloß erfunden! Vati liebt mich"

Iced fing an zu grinsen, was Freezer sofort an Cooler erinnerte, dieses ekelhafte Dreckige Grinsen.

„Freezchen ich verrate dir ein kleines Geheimnis, wen deine Mutter sich nicht für dich eingesetzt hätte dann wärst du jetzt schon lange tot, dein Vater wollte dich umbringen ganz langsam und Qualvoll, er hätte dich am liebsten gleich nach der Geburt im Wasser ersüffelt"

Freezer war geschockt und fing an zu heulen, er verkrampfte sich mittlerweile so stark das man seine Adern sehen konnte,

„Das stimmt nicht Vati würde mich nie umbringen wollen, er liebt mich!"

Iced fing an zu Lachen,

„Ach ja? Niemand liebt dich, deine Vater will dich Tot sehen, dein Bruder will dich Tot sehen..."

Freezer schüttelte heftig den Kopf, er konnte es nicht mehr hören,

„Nein das stimmt nicht!"

„Oh doch er wollte dich doch vorher auf dem Gang umbringen, weist du nicht mehr? Er hat es wahrscheinlich nur nicht gemacht weil er dich anscheint vorher noch Quellen will"

Freezer zog die Beine auf den Stuhl und umklammerte sie um darin sein Gesicht zu vergraben,

„Hör auf!"

Er fing an mit dem ganzen Oberkörper zu wippen, schluchzen war zu vernehmen. Freezer fing anscheinend an es zu glauben,

„Deine Mutter liebt dich auch nicht sie hat dich nur gerettet damit sie nicht als schlechte Mutter da steht, sie hasst dich auch. Wer will den schon so einen Versager wie dich als Sohn"

„Hör auf!"

Freezer wippte immer stärker hin und her, er wollte es einfach nicht mehr hören. Er ertrug es nicht mehr, er ertrug den Gedanken nicht mehr,

„Hast du gewusst das deine Mutter eine Hure ist? Man tuschelt das sie Fremd gegangen ist und du gar nicht der Sohn von King Cold bist. Du bist ein Bastard und habe ich schon erwähnt das dich niemand liebt"

Freezer sprach wimmernd und unter Tränen immer wieder vor sich hin,

„Ich werde geliebt, ich werde geliebt, ich werde geliebt, ich werde geliebt, ich werde geliebt....."

„Nein niemand liebt dich!, du bist Abschaum, der letzte Dreck und schlimmer als der Tot! Niemand will mit dir zusammen sein, du bist immer alleine und du wirst auch immer alleine bleiben"

In Freezer staute sich langsam die Wut, verzweifelt hielt er sich die Ohren zu und wippte weiter, er schrie laut auf,

„Hör auf damit, hör auf damit usw... "

Aus dem hinteren Bereich ertönte eine Stimme,

„Hey Iced sorge mal dafür das die blöde Schwuchtel leiser schreit, der geht mir auf den Sack!"

Freezer spürte eine Unglaubliche Energie in sich, die durch die Wut anscheinend entfacht wurde, seine Wut auf alle wurde immer stärker und dadurch auch die Kraft in ihm die sich unaufhörlich versuchte ihren weg nach draußen zu bahnen, Iced sprach,

„Freezchen sie mal deine Mutter die Hure kommt"

Freezer wippte weiterhin hin und her, die Adern die zuvor hervor getreten waren Pulsierten immer stärker,

„Verarsche mich nicht!"

„Oh die Hure kommt auf uns zu, hilfe sie will bestimmt Sex mit mir! Freezchen hattest du schon Sex mit deiner Mutter?"

„Hör auf!"

„Ah! Sie kommt immer näher!"

„Hör auf!"

Freezchen wurde immer Wütender und wippte immer heftiger, er fiehl fast vom Stuhl. Hass sammelte sich in seinen Augen.

Die Energien in ihm hatten ihren zenit erreicht, Iced und die anderen grinsten hämisch in der Gegend herum,

„Freezer Schatz?"

Kam von hinten und eine Hand berührte seine Schulte und plötzlich brach all der Hass der sich über die Jahre in ihn gesammelt hatte aus,

„HÖRT AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUFF!"

Eine riesige Energiewelle setzte sich frei, vor schock hatte Freezer die Augen weit aufgerissen, er Atmete schwer, der ekelhafte Gestank von Blut und Fleisch war zu vernehmen.

Freezer war voll damit, mit diesem rotem Körpersaft der durch die Adern eines jeden fließt, langsam ran das Blut sein Gesicht, an seinem Mundwinkel entlang.

Zähflüssig tropfte es von seinem Kinn, Blut und Fleisch überall im Zimmer. Knochen ragten aus manchen Unnatürlichen Körperöffnungen heraus, zerfetzt lagen überall Körperteile herum.

Ein Arm lag direkt vor Freezer, er fixierte ihn. Blut überall an den Wänden und an der decke von der es Tropfte.

Die Tische und Stühle waren an die Wände gedrückt worden und teilweise aus dem Zimmer durch die Fenster geschleudert worden wie auch so mancher Fleischbrocken.

Keiner hatte überlebt bis auf Freezer, geschockt starrte er den Arm an, durch die Schockwelle die durch die Energie entstanden war wurden alle anwesenden in Stücke gerissen.

Die Augenhöllen waren mit einer matschigen Masse gefühlt die einst die Augen darstellten. Der Gestank war bestialisch, unerträglich und doch bewegte sich Freezer nicht von der stelle, er starrte nur den arm an aus dem ebenfalls ein Knochen ragte und teils zersplittert war, mit schwacher und leiser stimme sprach er,

„Mami?"


End file.
